Talk:Faye Whitaker
Im quite happy with how Fayes page turned out and am wondering whether to use this sort of layout for other character pages. instead of the spolier cut away if we put the full summary at the bottom then readers have the option whether to read the comic links or scroll to read the summary. any thoughts on this? Thank you! I was hoping we could use the Faye page as a model for others. I like the way you're thinking about organization. Are you imagining personality and background sections with links at the top, so people can get an understanding of the character, with a spoilerific history at the bottom at the level of detail you've been contributing? Is it cold in here? 20:50, July 14, 2010 (UTC) exactly that! it gives people the option to fast travel to crucial strips without giving much away, and people who want to catch up can read an abridged summary of their involvment in the strip. Having the personality and background first allows viewers who generally want to investigate the character can see sections that just inform on them, with various info (speculation and music prefrence as example) following them. I have never joined a wiki before and have no idea about how to go about sectioning off or wiki structure, but i have no objections to writing! obviously for some characters the little tidbit info will be diffrent. for example Dale's music prefrence hasnt been revealed to the best of my knowledge so we have replaced it with his wow info. the speculation sections should be on every page as their is a lot of stuff Jeph as alluded to or not built on yet so i think it is important to keep these. I propose we work on Hanners page next, as she is the most visited and Jeph's favourite character :) plus she is fun to write about and i haven't finished off her summary Gina Riversmith Latest rewrite is good, but I didn't think it was Gina RIversmith's music that Faye objected to. Is it cold in here? 00:00, February 18, 2011 (UTC) More structure to Quotes section? The Memorable Quotes section has gotten long enough that it wouldn't go amiss to divide it into sections. Is it cold in here? 11:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Survivors or victims? I had read that "victim" was considered condescending and that "survivor" was preferred. Getting it right is important -- what is the wisdom of the crowd here? Is it cold in here? (talk) 04:48, September 14, 2015 (UTC) I am in no way an expert, but "survivor" sounds better to me. I could write several paragraphs on positive vs negative connotations, but basically: "survivor" portrays someone who was a victim and has since overcome that, whereas "victim" means victim and nothing more. You could also use "subject of a sexual assault" if you wanted to describe it in a more dispassionate tone or avoid the issue entirely Elleryb (talk) 11:38, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Dispassionate tone is a good idea for an encyclopedia. What do people think of "target"? I've seen that recommended in a community support site for people healing from abuse. Is it cold in here? (talk) 04:09, October 5, 2015 (UTC) "Target" and "subject" are much closer in meaning. I still prefer 'subject', since 'target' suggests a deliberate and targeted assault (obviously), and I'm not sure we should assume malice where drunkenness or stupidity will suffice (at least, I don't recall this being stated one way or the other). 04:45, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ^ whoops. This was me - Elleryb (talk) 04:47, October 5, 2015 (UTC) It is stated that Faye took "a worried Hannelore to the clinic" in a car in comic 1871, but that comic is set entirely in Marigold's room. Does anyone know where Faye drove Hannelore to the clinic? 21:02, January 27, 2016 (UTC)